justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Night 1
More info coming soon. TRTF (classic) = Night 1 is the first playable night of The Return to Freddy's (classic). This night, of course is the easiest throughout the game and sorta've acts as a tutorial night for the player to get used to the game's mechanics. Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and The Puppet are the only animatronics active on this night. Foxy can be rarely active on this night well, but he usually only first becomes active on Night 2. Phone Call "Uh, hello, hello? Uh, oh hey, um, why are you staying here? Don’t you have more important things in your life to do? Um, anyways, I apologize for what happened three nights ago. W-Well he was after me…Probably not. Anyways, it’s just my problems, nothing you should worry about. If you ever find an empty Freddy Fazbear head lying around, that’s from the previous location. We just use that for kids now. But considering the fact that it’s been with us for years now, i-it’s probably toxic…. I wouldn’t recommend it, I wouldn’t recommend wearing it *nervous laugh* f-for to long. Well, I have some news from the company. All animatronics have been fixed and no longer act unusual around adults now. T-They are now super kid and adult friendly. We did bring back The Puppet from the old location, they found it a few days ago and thought it would be nice to bring back something special. Um, I really didn’t like that Puppet… Even after so many years. They walked around the day once and they now walk around the day once again, to please the children again. I’m glad the whole Bite of 87 is behind us now…. They should act fine during the nights, just… keep an eye on that Puppet. I don’t trust it… Uh, even if they went into your office, don’t put the mask instantly on when they first show up. Just do one at a time… They should think you’re one of them and ignore you. Anyways, just a thought. If they were acting up again at least, probably wont… Anyways, you should be golden. And remember, use your mask one at a time and only if necessary. Ok, good luck. " Pre-Night 1 Cutscene Upon entering the game for the 1st game, a small cutscene will begin to play. You appear to be inside of the FNaF 2 office, a little girl can be heard singing "Ring Around the Rosie" in the background of the game, the FNaF 1 Night 4 call can also faintly be heard, as soon as the phonecall ends the player will then instantly be jumpscared by Golden Freddy then bringing them into the main menu for the 1st time. Post-Night 1 Cutscene Upon beating the 1st night of the game, a small cutscene will begin to play. The player, sees from the eyes of presumably Freddy, the player seems to be inside of The Office but the power has gone out, which is indicated by the very dark lighting of the room. After several seconds, of the player looking around inside of Freddy, from left to right, the screen will start to violently flicker and cuts out in a similar way to that of the Death Minigames before the screen, then going completely black with the text "IT'S ME" visible in the far left corner. Trivia *The Freddy model seen in the newspaper shown before the beggining of the night is actually token from Deviantart User, NexusDrakeson. |-|TRTF2 = Night 1 is the first playable night of The Return to Freddy's 2. Similar to the first game, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and The Puppet are all active on this night. This is the easiest night in the game, since it's a tutorial night. Both the power and the puppet's music box's counters decrease slower in this night than in any other on the game. In some cases, Chica is the only animatronic to move during the whole night Phone Call "Uh... Hello, hello hello... Hello and welcome to your new summer job, I'm here to taught you some of the things you may expect to see in your first week here and how to get started with this new and exciting career path. You actually are the first guard to work at this location, but this job should be very easy: Nothing goes on during the night, except for robbery, pranks and etc... We really haven't experienced any of those things... But, to be aware, the animatronics DO walk at night and during the day, to keep their servos from locking up. So don't worry about the place being haunted... Now that said, if they ever try to find where the people are, they may want to "entertain" you. You know... They don't wanna hurt you... Also, you have two things to maintain... Well, more likely three. You have your flashlight, power and... uh... The mask is toxic, don't wear it for too long. That's one thing to maintain, your oxygen... Uh... I don't think you also want this place going dark. Also, that being said, please keep the power generators at all times. They currently can't afford the proper power just yet... Now, to help you with this job, we gave you an empty freddy head. But, during the development of the building, I think some dust and other toxic things may have gotten into it, so I don't think it's a good idea wear it for too long... Well... I think that's it! You should be golden. Check the lights, be sure that nobody gets in. Ii'l talk to you tomorrow" |-|TRTF3 = Night 1 is the first night of The Return to Freddy's 3. Bonnie and Kitty Fazcat are the only active enemies during this night. Phone Call "Hey Blake, how’s it going? Uh, you’re probably wondering why we called you to help us out with this job. Well, things get pretty heavy over here and there’s a lot of pretty cool stuff that I think you’ll like. We’re pretty much trying to bring Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza back from the dead (nervous laugh). You remember that place? God, it was loads of fun there… Uh, anyways back to business. We’re going to change the name of it and call it Fazbear Fantasy Land. You know, since this place is 2 buildings, 2 stories tall, I think there will be plenty of room to make a child fantasy come true. There is pretty much only 2 things to watch for. I’ve heard a lot of rumors that the animatronics move around at night. This gives me the chills! So just keep an eye on the two animatronics that we brought over this morning. We don’t want them breaking anything. These things are to valuable and mostly likely cost a fortune. I won’t be here tomorrow. But our friend Phil will be on the phone tomorrow night! Well gotta go, see you in 2 days Blake." Minigame After the player beats Night 1 the player will begin a minigame in which you play as Shadow Lockjaw inside of presumably Fredbear's Family Diner but now abandoned. After walking around for a little bit the player will come across a small party room with Kitty Fazcat and Dug laying up against the wall. If the player walks up to Kitty Fazcat she will turn on revealing small human-like eyes inside of her suit ending the minigame. |-|TRTF4 = Night 1 is the first playable night of The Return to Freddy's 4. Unlike all of the previous games, all of the animatronics are already active during this night. The only exception, being Golden Lockjaw. This night, is of course the easiest night throughout the whole entire game, acting as an introductory night for the player so they can get used to the mechanics. Phone Call "Hey, Blake... Hey... It's been a while. Fifteen years ago with the incident with the children and the body inside of Frankburt, we had no choice but to shut down. Now, they gave us one last shot at this. We need to bring it back. Not just for us, but for the children to at least have a place of happiness... And yet again, this place is a dump. This is the last location we have, Blake. We need to accomplish this. Oh, by the way. We're going back to Frankburt's to see what we can find and bring it back here. We already brought back Frank and repaired him... a bit. He still looks like a wreck, but at least we got him to look a little bit better. Hey, uh, by the way: If any of the animatronics tend to get in your office, there's a lever on your right. Pull the lever and it will let out a beaming hot steam. It should fry the circuits and cause it to reboot their animatronic systems. Anyways, I'll talk to you soon to keep you updated, and uh... see what we can find." Minigame After the player beats Night 1 a minigame will begin in which you play as Vincent inside of an unknown seemingly abandoned building. After walking around for a little bit the player will eventually find a crying child wearing a yellow shirt (resembling Chica) in one of the rooms, if you walk up to them Vincent will then murder the child, instantly ending the minigame. Category:Nights Category:TRTF: C Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:TRTF3 Category:TRTF2 Category:Phone Caller Category:TRTF Volume 1